Pelosi Defies Majority Of Americans
by Jaxhawk The question of whether to allow drilling for oil in the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge (ANWR) has been a political football for every sitting American president since Jimmy Carter. Today it has become an issue of major importance to the stability of our economy and way of life. With gasoline approaching the five dollar per gallon rate, Americans are beginning to experience decisions they never believed in their wildest dreams that they would have to make.Pay for gas to get to work, or buy quality food for themselves and their families. In every grocery store around the world the price of food products, particularly grains like corn and rice have sky rocketed in price. Famine is raising it's deadly head in some parts of the world. This is criminal and sinful! The causes of the rapid rise of oil in the past year are many,but one is because America has chosen to plow under millions of acres of wheat and other grains to plant corn for use in the production of bio-fuel.Ethanol has become at least 10% of each gallon that you pump into your car or truck tank when you buy the pricey gasoline. The other main reason for the dependency and costly gasoline and diesel is the demand has far outpaced the supply. China, and India have growing economies and rapid growth in industry that demands crude oil products. The Chinese have captured leases fro Cuba, and many African Countries to drill or buy millions of gallons of crude oil to met their demand. Meanwhile we here in America have experienced a population explosion. Some of it legal but at least 12 million are illegal. Thus ,instead of a country with 350 million people, we now have 300 million and growing daily. The demand for food products and energy has grown each year while Congress has sat by doing absolutely nothing to help this once great country to become independent of OPEC1 There has been no oil refinery constructed for 36 years, and Congress has blocked drilling for oil in places which could have made us independent of OPEC. ANWAR and off shore oil deposits, plus the oil shale in the mountain states and Dakotas could make us oil independent, but our Congress has bought into Global Warming and other Ecology scares, and has refused to allow any drilling! To put the argument for or against drilling I offer the following information courtesy of Wikapedia The Arctic National Wildlife Refuge is just east of Prudhoe Bay in Alaska's "North Slope," which is North America's largest oil field. Currently, the Prudhoe Bay area accounts for 17% of U.S. domestic oil production.1 In 1987, and again in 1998, studies released by the United States Geological Survey have estimated that significant deposits of crude oil exist within the land designated as the "1002 area" of ANWR.23 Oil interest in the region goes back to the late 1960s. Since the 1979 energy crisis, the question of whether to drill for oil has become a hot-button issue for various groups. Most Alaskan residents, trade unions, Republicans, and several business interests have supported drilling in the refuge, while many ecologists, environmental groups, and Democrats have opposed it. The last off shore oil spill occurred in 1969 off Santa Barbara, Ca., and the steady push to tap the potential reserves off the state's rugged coast had galvanized Californians and made opposition to offshore drilling part of the political DNA of up-and-coming figures like Pelosi. She repeatedly resisted oil drilling in marine sanctuaries off the state's coast near her San Francisco district and, after joining the Appropriations Committee, was an advocate of reinstating the coastal drilling ban through spending restrictions each year. Now, with gas prices soaring, those drilling restrictions are facing their most severe test in years as calls intensify to more aggressively pursue domestic oil. Yet despite increasing pressure from President George W. Bush, a full-bore assault by congressional Republicans and some anxiety among her own rank-and-file Democrats, Pelosi is not budging. The self anointed "queen" of the U.S. House of Representatives has joined the Ecology zealots against the average American's call to Drill and Drill now! A person who has a family fortune of over 25 million dollars an afford to thumb her nose at "Joe six-pack" as do most of the mega-millionaire Democrats in th Senate. Buying gasoline for their limousines is no problem financially for them. Nor is the rising cost of food real concern to them or their cooks! She had the guts to say, "The President of the United States, with gas at $4 a gallon because of his failed energy policies, is now trying to say that is because I couldn't drill offshore," Pelosi said in an interview. "That is not the cause, and I am not going to let him get away it". Somebody should try to bring this woman back from the other planet she lives on, and tell her that it is the main reason we are oil step-children to OPEC---NO DRILLING FOR OIL in places we know oil is in the USA! It is just that simple, start drilling and before the first spurt of oil comes out of the ground the oil sheiks will pump as fast as they can to take advantage of the high prices before they fall due to our output! Representative John Boehner of Ohio,put it in plain English that any non-closed min d can understand,when he said; "the Democratic approach was woefully insufficient. He said Pelosi, in insisting on preserving the drilling ban, was putting Democrats in the cross hairs of voters furious about gas prices. "I think Speaker Pelosi is walking her Blue Dogs and other vulnerable Democrats off a cliff and they know it," said Boehner, referring to the coalition of Democrats representing more conservative districts. Boehner the Republican Congressional leader,is escorting a fact finding delegation to the Arctic National Wildlife Refuge this weekend, I encourage everyone who feels the squeeze on his income because of the high cost of fuel. To write, call, or email their Congressional representative and say just two words, "DRILL NOW"! And a few million bumper stickers withe "DRILL NOW" would help. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 19, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: Senator Pelosi Opinions Category: Drilling Opinions Category: oil Opinions Category: dependence Opinions Category: Reid Opinions Category: opinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.